ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Walter Peck
"Forget it, Venkman! You had your chance to co-operate, but you thought it'd be more fun to insult me; well now it is my turn, wise-ass." - ''Walter Peck; Ghostbusters'' Walter J. Peck was an inspector for the Environmental Protection Agency, or EPA, for the third district, in the greater New York area. Personality Mr. Peck, though initially professional in his demeanor can quickly reduced to visible agitation when he is not co-operated with. He was particularly offended by Peter Venkman's unwillingness to allow him to inspect the Ghostbuster's facilities. As a result, he has shown that he is perfectly willing to lay spurious charges against those under his suspicion when he obtained a court order against the Ghostbusters under claims that they were in criminal violation of the Environmental Protection Act. He has also shown his ability to ignore his own responsibility for mishaps such as the city-wide disruption caused when he ordered a city worker to shut down the Containment Unit's power grid despite the warning of the Ghostbusters currently on site. Walter Peck is also a skeptic by nature and therefore does not believe in the supernatural. It is presumed his attitude regarding the existence of the supernatural has since changed, when he is hit literally over the head with it in a large deluge of melted marshmallow. Walter Peck follows his orders to the letter and apparently does not believe in flexibility or grey areas. He seems to genuinely beleive that he is a noble crusader, fighting "The Good Fight" and that ANY opposition to him is essentially an admission of guilt. Ghostbusters Mr. Peck was interested in the production of hazardous, possibly noxious gases created by the Storage facility that the ghostbusters used to house their captured spirits. After Dr. Peter Venkman refused to allow him to tour the facility, Mr. Peck secured a cease and desist all commerce order, a seizure of premises and chattels, a ban on use of public utilities for unauthorized waste handlers, and a federal entry and inspection order to tour the facility. Under pure speculation and against both the firm warnings of the Ghostbusters and an attending hydro worker's reticence against it, he shut down the grid and released all the spirits back into the city. This caused a massive explosion in the process which he later claimed was the responsibility of Ghostbusters, Inc. In a meeting with the Mayor, Mr. Peck tried to tell him that the Ghostbusters were running a scam operation using sense and nerve gases to induce hallucinations of ghosts as well as repeating his spurious charge of them causing an explosion he himself is responsible for. However, Peck's immature fury of the Ghostbusters' contempt for him and the attending civil servants, including the Fire Chief, firm rebuttal of numerous reports of bizarre phenomena that cannot be explained as anything but supernatural completely undermined his creditibilty. With this support, Venkman is able to convince the Mayor of New York City of the dire threat and their readiness to attempt to stop it and Peck was promptly ejected from the office while he childishly swore revenge against the Ghostbusters. The Real Ghostbusters Walter Peck appears in the episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer". Having been fired from the EPA and now a member of the government organization B.U.F.O. (The Bureau of Unidetified Flying Organisms) He tries to bring the Ghostbusters down by destroying Slimer who he thinks is fake and ends up causing more trouble. In the end He's Fired for putting everyone at the B.U.F.O. Facility at risk. Peck displays a notable level of zeal when accosting the Ghostbusters showing a petty unwillingness to let go of a grudge. Ghostbusters: The Video Game ]] Walter Peck returns in "Ghostbusters: The Video Game" as a liaison between the Office of the Mayor and the Ghostbusters themselves. When Mayor Jock Mulligan wins the election on an pro-ghost campaign, he hires the Ghostbusters as official city workers. The Mayor then chooses Walter Peck to become involved because he has vaguely heard that Peck has had experience working with the Ghostbusters in the past. The Ghostbusters protest being saddled with Peck while the equally belligerent civil servant's first declared intention is to remove the business' certification. However, the Mayor points out that they need each other since the business needs Peck to gain creditiblity with City Council and Peck's own job would be eliminated if he put Ghostbusters, Inc. out of business. Game creators have revealed that Peck has allowed, the Ghostbusters a certain degree in flexability in the destruction of property during an assignment, albeit grudgingly. But he will not hesitate to fine them if they go above a set limit of damage expenses. Peck is shown in the trailer for the game cowering under a table, and later getting possessed by a ghost himself. Peck's animosity for the Ghostbusters has not diminished over time, and the feeling is mutual with Venkman & the boys. They still make freudian based jokes regarding Peck's last name. Whether or not Peck and the Ghostbusters will continue working together after the Video Game remains to be seen as the antagonism between him and the Ghostbusters remains as strong as ever. William Atherton reprises his original role as the voice of Walter Peck. Trivia * Walter Peck is one of two Ghostbuster antagonists to get doused in goo. The second being Janosz Poha in the second movie. * While the antics of the Ghostbusters still provoke his suspicion and ire, jokes and insults regarding his name and personality don't seem to phase him much, if at all. Even when Mayor Jock Mulligan outright said Peck was annoying, Walter didn't seem to mind the appellation at all. So personal insults don't seem to be an issue with him. * In his first scene in the stylized version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Peck's mouth does not move while speaking. All of his other scenes are normal. Category: Minor character Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters